Hey Nick
by ohGeorgeCraigsayyoudontwantit
Summary: Hey Nick! Remember me? The girl you used to hang out with? The girl you danced the night away with at your grade 8 grad? The girl who’d always smile at you in the hallways?Make sure you do remember cause she’s slowly going away NILEY ONESHOT


**Uhh heeeeey this oneshot's kinda based on what I'm going through...so I guess it's my way of venting. That and I have no internet connection right now **

**Here we go...**

**Oh and Nick and Miley are regular people...I can't really change what I'm feeling right now to suit a megastar's P.O.V. **

**And for the guy who inspired me to write this....have fun with her.**

**NJMC**

I see him all the time...

By the lockers, talking with my friends at lunch....EVERYWHERE.

I try to stop thinking about him but I can't. All my besties say that there's gotta be something wrong with him. Thet he could be vicious or a user or a manipulator. He's not. I know he isn't. He's perfect.

What's wrong with me? Really?

Am I not his type? The skinny skanks who wears the shortest skirt and have sticks for legs. Do I NEED to pound on the makeup and have my hair done every day? I love my comfy jeans and I hate putting make up on FOR SCHOOL. What happened to kids going there to learn? It's all about looking great now I suppose.

Before you started dating all those girls, you would joke with me.

What happened Nick...really?

I really liked you. The hugs you gave me, they made me feel great. I'd wait for you to pull back 'cause I never wanted to end them. When you're tall body just towered over me...I loved putting my arms around your neck and breathing in.

The time we sat round my locker area with our friends and you intertwined our fingers. I had to look away and think 'enjoy this now, you're not going to get this later' so I did...until our friends broke up our moment.

Today, you BROKE my heart Nick.

You SMASHED IT.

TORE IT

PULLED IT RIGHT OUTTA OF MY CHEST.

I saw you...with your first real girlfriend.

I always thought it was weird how it didn't really bother me when you were with those other girls, I thought it was fine that maybe I didn't really like you as much as I thought I did...but I then realized you guys weren't ever that serious.

I knew it wasn't the case when your arm was all around her and the smile on your face was a mile wide. I tried to talk to you but you barely talked to me when you saw her behind me.

Why couldn't that be me?

*A month later*

Hey Nick!

Remember me?

The girl you used to hang out with?

The girl you danced the night away with at your grade 8 grad?

The girl who'd always smile at you in the hallways?

Make sure you do remember cause she's slowly going away.

I'm NOT going to look at you in those hallways...it's hard but I gotta do it.

Those grad dances....they'll just be another memory.

How many times did we hang after you got with her?

Once for like an hour... sadly it was probably one of my favourite hours this month.

I'm going to be _diplomatic _towards you Nick.

*6 months later*

You really surprised me Nick.

6 whole months without a fight.

You're still there...with her.

Outside MY locker...every day.

Can you please get the FUCK up and MOVE!

PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE....IT'S HARD TO MOVE ON WHEN YOU'RE EVERYWHERE I GO!

*3 months later*

It really took you that long to finally get into a fight with her.

She broke up with you.

I don't know why or how but all my friends are talking about it.

It's weird how you specially went to me on your way to class and just hugged me.

Am I completely lame for melting in that hug.

I won't let you see it though.

Once bitten twice shy.

To be honest, I still want you.

I want you so fucking much.

But I can't do this.

I can't be played with.

*A day later*

Well you're back together with her...but now you actually try to talk to me once in a while.

You better learn to settle for a "hi how are you? Bye"

Because that's all you're gonna get.

There was a time where all I ever did was think of you.

Think about how nice and kind you were to me.

How my heart skipped.

How you're body towered over me and kept me safe.

But now...

I'm that girl you won't get.

You forgot me so why should I remember.

You wouldn't give me a second glance before so I see right through you.

You're loaded you can everything you want....except me.

Look at me now.


End file.
